LED lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lightings. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps that need to be filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, it is not surprising that LED tube lamps are becoming a highly desired illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
Typical LED tube lamps have a lamp tube, a circuit board disposed inside the lamp tube with light sources being mounted on the circuit board, and end caps accompanying a power supply provided at two ends of the lamp tube with the electricity from the power supply transmitting to the light sources through the circuit board. However, existing LED tube lamps have certain drawbacks.
First, the typical circuit board is rigid and allows the entire lamp tube to maintain a line tube configuration when the lamp tube is partially ruptured or broken, and this gives the user a false impression that the LED tube lamp remains usable and is likely to cause the user to be electrically shocked upon handling or installation of the LED tube lamp.
Second, the rigid circuit board is typically electrically connected with the end caps by way of wire bonding, in which the wires may be easily damaged and even broken due to any move during manufacturing, transportation, and usage of the LED tube lamp and therefore may disable the LED tube lamp.
Third, the lamp tube and the end caps are often secured together by using adhesive, and it is hard to prevent the buildup of excess (overflown) adhesive residues. This may cause light blockage as well as an unpleasant aesthetic appearance. In addition, a large amount of manpower is required to clean off the excessive adhesive buildup, create a further production bottleneck and inefficiency. Also, bad heat dissipation of the power supply components inside the end caps can cause a high temperature and therefore reduces life span of the adhesive and simultaneously disables the adhesion between the lamp tube and the end caps, which may decrease the reliability of the LED tube lamp.
Fourth, the existing LED tube lamps are bad in heat dissipation, especially have problem in dissipating heat resulting from the power supply components inside the end caps and the process of heating of a hot melt adhesive. The heat resulting from the power supply components and the process of heating of a hot melt adhesive may cause a high temperature around end cap and therefore reduces life span of the adhesive and simultaneously disables the adhesion between the lamp tube and the end caps.
Accordingly, the present disclosure and its embodiments are herein provided.